Untitled Symphony
by The-Panda-Tamer
Summary: She can hear the music everytime. It fills her mind and calms her body. She is giving the greatest gift of all; she gives them the music.


**Long story short I haven't been on here in 4 years. Loooong time. This idea was floating about in my head, but it wasn't intended as a fanfic, more just an extremely short story. I changed it about to fit a fanfic, but it's still very short. It isn't intended to be a full blown story. Anyhoo, maybe this is the start of me writing stuff regularly again, who knows. **  
**Lemme know what you think, cos that would be awesome.**

I can hear music. A single note. A decrease in tempo. Each instrument played in my head with individual definition. My breathing follows the beat. It relaxes me, calming my tingling skin; my head tilts back as the all too familiar feeling of weightlessness washes over me.

This is the music only I hear. It is my own personal symphony. I sometimes think maybe they can hear it, in the final moments. The moments that seem to last for an eternity. I realise afterwards how absurd this is; no one but me can hear the melody. No one can experience this because I am the only person who truly understands, who truly knows.

I look down at her. She seems… Surprised. That shocks me, really, but then all of them have shared that same look. I guess none of them ever knew me like they thought they did. I ask her if she can hear it too, if her ears are filled with the same sweet music. If anyone could understand like I do, it would be her. But she doesn't answer. No, not a single word. She stares at me, blankly. It's the same look that she gave when this all started. She thinks she's being clever, but her eyes betray her. Her eyes are full of surprise, confusion. Maybe even fear.

She doesn't hear it, just like the rest.

I move closer and she flinches. Suddenly I feel myself smiling. I wonder how she, of all people, can be scared. If anyone should be scared, it should be me. Her worries, stresses, fears… Her everything. It will all be gone soon. For me, however, it simply continues. There is no short cut for me. No easy way out. Not like the one they have been lucky enough to receive. I must see it through to the end. She… She is being shown mercy.

I bend down and look her in the eye. Her fists clench but we both know there's nothing she can do. I speak to her, trying to ease her mind. I'm not a monster, after all. The first time we met. The first time she broke one of my bones. The first time all this started. She knows she isn't the first. In the whole exchange of memories, all she can say is 'fuck you'.

Well, she's defiant as always, I give her that.

I stand up and take a deep breath.

It started with an accident. The memory sends goose bumps up and down my arms. It was a mistake. A mistake that made me feel more real than I ever have done. That was when the beautiful symphony had started. Since that day I have been chasing it. Searching for opportunities, so I could again be overwhelmed by such a truly amazing feeling. I see things as I never saw them before. So clear, so simple. It could have been different. I could have stopped at that one, small slip-up.

But there is never any going back. Not once you have experienced the truth.

I take my time as I step around her, looking in her eyes for as long as she holds my gaze. This whole time she has looked as if there is something to say, but she has mostly stayed silent. I stop, putting my hand on her shoulder, which again makes her flinch ever so slightly. I ask her if there is anything she would like to say, after all the chance will be gone soon.

"You want me to beg, is that it? Not gonna happen. I don't do pleading, with anyone. Least of all you. I'm sure the others before me have been weeping at your feet. Look where that got them. You won't get a rise out of me. I'm not giving you the satisfaction, Pumpkin."

I put my fingers to her throat, and some of that fire still within her seems to dissipate. I explain to her that this is the most merciful act she will ever know. The music, still strumming along within me, gives me a clarity she could only dream of. That anyone could dream of. What I am about to do for her, and what I have done for so many before her, is give the greatest gift of all.

Only then shall she too hear the music.


End file.
